Le plan de Mamori
by Darkisu-chan
Summary: Mamori veut se venger d'Hiruma, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
1. Mamori joueuse ?

Anezaki Mamori, ce nom qui sonnait si bien aux oreilles des garçons de toute l'école.

La cause, et bien….tout ! Son visage qui ressemblait à celui d'un ange, sa petite coupe très sévère et parfaite, ses yeux bleus qui reflétaient toute sa tendresse et sa gentillesse.

Mais tout ça, oui tout ça, pour Hiruma, cela n'avait guère d'importance. Son seul but, la taquiner sur ses choux à la crème, et de pouvoir trouver chaque jour de nouvelles choses à mettre dans son fameux carnet.

Le jour commençait à peine à se levée mais Mamori était déjà sur le palier de la porte en train de mettre ses chaussures d'école. Elle avait décidé de se rendre plus tôt à l'école pour pouvoir se focaliser pleinement sur la méthode pour battre les Ojo White Knights. Arrivée devant le local des devil bats, elle soupira pensant encore trouver derrière cette porte le fameux démon qu'elle redoutait.

Elle voulut faire une entrée discrète qui fut vite gâchée par le AK47 qui était par terre et dont notre belle rousse poussa avec la porte. « Hiruma..un jour je vais vraiment le tuer.. ! » Dit-elle avec une telle détermination qu'elle aurait fait peur à la moitié du lycée.

Cette fois-ci elle en avait marre. Le démon méritait une bonne punition.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, celui-ci débarqua en ouvrant..ou plutôt en défonçant la porte avec son pied comme à son habitude. Son regard sadique qui montrait une envie de titiller Anezaki, se changea vite en un regard noir. Il fut encore plus frustré quand il vit qu'elle esquissa un petit sourire sadique.

-Fuckin' manager qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de péter mon ordi ?! Dit Hiruma en serra ses poings si forts qui les sentaient plus.

Mamori commença à rire et s'avança lentement vers lui. Elle contourna la table pour venir se poser devant lui, à quelques centimètres. Elle approcha son visage et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Car tu ne prends pas soin de moi » Elle était tellement fière de son jeux d'actrice qu'elle se félicita elle-même. Cette fois-ci, elle allait enfin voir un autre visage, une autre expression. Et surtout, elle avait enfin le dessus sur lui. Elle qui avait toujours tout endurée..chaque jours, pouvait enfin se venger. Hiruma croyais qu'elle avait cassé son ordinateur et ceci la fit sourit encore une fois.

Elle recula légèrement pour pouvoir admirer sa victoire, la tête d'Hiruma.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Oh que non !

Hiruma se remit très vite de ses émotions. Il poussa la manager de sorte à ce qu'elle soit entre la table et lui. Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Ce silence fut brisé par un petit rire.

-KéKéKéKé Fuckin' sadique. Son sourire habituel revenu sur son visage.

Cette fois-ci, la rousse ne rigolait plus. Elle pressentait qu'une mauvaise chose allait se passer. Voulant bouger son corps elle ne fit que le contraire et se retrouva collée au torse du démon. Elle prit une teinte rouge qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Hiruma le vit, et pris son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'elle relève sa tête. Elle se confronta aux yeux verts luisants qui la regardaient si intensément qu'elle faillit défaillir. Il approcha ses lèvres.. « oh mon dieu » pensa-t-elle « Pourquoi il il approche autant sa bouche de la mienne….est-ce qu'il..

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer toute l'équipe des devil bats. Ceux-ci regardèrent les deux membres avec de grands yeux.

-B-bonjour Mamori-nechan . Dit Sena timidement.

La concernée poussa Yoichi si fort qui cogna sa tête contre le mur,et partit en courant hors du local.

Elle courut le plus loin qu'elle put. S'arrêtant à bout de souffle devant un parc. Assise sur un banc, elle se remémora la scène en essayant de comprendre. Elle voulait faire une petite farce au démon, en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait cassé son ordi et donc toutes ses données. Idée assez stupide en soi mais en si peu de temps, elle n'avait guère trouvé grand-chose.

Mais la suite l'avait chamboulée.

« Pourquoi..qu'est-ce.. » Elle n'arrivait même plus à terminer ses phrases. Et pourquoi elle commençait à avoir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Hiruma avait juste fait ça pour la taquiner. Oui, voilà, juste pour la déstabiliser. Mais elle semblait un peu déçue. Déçue qu'il n'y ait pas eu de suite.

« Non, non non non ! »Je dis n'importe quoi, je devrais rentrer me reposer ! » La rousse se leva et se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle enleva tous ses habits et se jeta dans l'eau chaude qu'elle venait de faire couler. Elle posa sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire et l'image du démon lui revint en tête. Mamori plongea tout son corps dans l'eau pour enlever toute trace d'Hiruma Yoichi.

En se réveillant le lendemain, elle sentit que son corps ne la suivait pas. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle prit son petit déjeuner, s'habilla, et partit au lycée.

**Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Devrais-je faire une suite ?**

**C'est ma première fic donc je pense pas qu'elle doit être super,mais vos commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenue :)**

**Merci à tout ceux qui vont la lire.**


	2. Retournement

Hiruma traînait dans les rues sans but précis. Il se remémorait la scène avec la fuckin' manager en boucle. Il sourit. Elle qui voulait le piéger s'était retrouvée piégée. Ses expressions l'avaient beaucoup amusé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette fuckin' fille pouvait oser le défier et vouloir le manipuler. Évidemment, il avait tout de suite compris qu'elle n'avait pas cassé son ordinateur, elle n'aurait pas osée et elle avait un minimum de gentillesse tout de même. On parle d'Anezaki Mamori là !

La pluie commença à tomber et le blond soupira. Il devrait bientôt devoir rentrer si il ne voulait pas finir tremper jusqu'à l'os. Il sourit de nouveau. Cette fuckin'chiante méritait une récompense comme il se doit, il mit son plan en marche dès qu'il rentra chez lui.

Mamori était en avance et fut soulagée de ne pas voir le démon en vue. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait aujourd'hui. Elle se posa à sa place. Sa tête tournait, et ceci durant toute la journée. Quand les cours furent finis, elle sortit et se dirigea au club. Elle devait s'occuper de la paperasse qu'Hiruma lui avait « gentiment » demandé de faire il y a quelques jours. Elle pouvait se détendre car elle savait qu'à cette heure-là, il ne venait jamais dans le local. La manager posa son sac sur la table et se mis au travail. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas les yeux de Yoichi qui la regardait malicieusement. La porte s'ouvrit et elle leva la tête.

Elle sourit de soulagement en voyant Monta et Sena au seuil du local.

-Tu travailles dure, puissance MAXXX ! Lui cria presque Monta en souriant.

-Oui Hir..ce démon m'a encore donné du boulot à faire. Elle soupira et bascula son corps vers l'arrière.

-Mamori-nechan, lui dit Sena avec un ton sceptique. Tu es toute pâle, tu ne devrais pas bosser autant.

La rousse lui sourit timidement.

-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Que Sena s'inquiète était la dernière chose qu'elle voudrait. Elle savait que leur entraînement était long et dure, et elle ne voulait pas d'avantage le stresser.

Elle se leva pour aller faire du café. Les trois discutèrent durant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que la pluie commence à tomber. Sena et Monta durent partir laissant la manager seule.

Elle continua sont travail, mais sa vue son troublait de plus en plus. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer se reposer car sinon Hiruma allait l'engueuler. Et puis, avec ce qui s'était passée hier, elle ne tenait pas à croiser son regard. Elle avait joué la carte de la Mamori joueuse..mais avec ce qui y avait eu..elle se sentait extrêmement gênée. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur son travail mais en vain. Elle regarde l'heure et vu avait horreur qu'il était déjà onze heure passée. Elle rangea ses affaires et se dit que tant pis pour le boulot en retard. La pluie tombait et Mamori n'avait pas de quoi se couvrir face à une telle averse. Elle chercha dans le local si elle pourrait trouver un éventuel parapluie et s'arrêta devant des affaires qu'Hiruma avait laissées. Notre rousse réfléchis un moment, ne préférant pas y toucher, elle se résolut à devoir sortir sous la pluie sans rien pour la couvrir. Elle ouvrit la porte et recula d'étonnement et de peur. Hiruma Yoichi se tenait devant elle complètement trempé. Elle baissa la tête, elle ne voulait pas le voir, non pas maintenant. Un vent glacé vint lui chatouiller tout le corps, elle frissonna au contact.

Ce silence fut coupé par la voix mielleuse d'un Hiruma souriant.

-Tu avais oublié ces feuilles. Il lui tendit des feuilles concernant le club. Elle faillit lui sortir une réplique sanglante tel que : Pourquoi tu me les a pas données plus tôt. Mais se tue. Elle prit les documents et poussa Hiruma pour sortir. Non, elle n'allait pas se faire encore avoir. Sa voix et son regard pleins de tendresse. Elle le connaissait que trop bien.

-Merci Hiruma-kun, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et partit le plus vite qu'elle put. Mais sa vue l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et elle se sentit tomber en avant.

Le réveille fût des plus dure. Elle réussit tout de même à ouvrir les yeux. A son grand étonnement, elle s'attendait à se trouver dehors à l'endroit ou elle s'était évanoui. Mais non. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur des couvertures qui la recouvrait. Une chambre... ?

Mamori sortir du lit délicatement sentant encore un peu de faiblesse dans ses jambes. La pièce n'étant pas allumée, elle se cogna plusieurs fois contre des meubles. Trouvant enfin la poignée elle se dirigea en dehors de la chambre. « Il faut que je trouve la porte d'entrée vite ». Elle commençait vraiment à ressentir de la peur. Ou était-elle ? Comment est-elle arrivé dans une chambre ? Hiruma était venu au local et...Oh non... !

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Deux bras l'entourèrent, une main vint se poser sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre était sur sa hanche.

-Lâchez-moi ! Cria la jolie rousse en essayant de se débattre, cependant la prise était trop forte qu'elle ne réussit même pas à bouger.

-Kékékéké fucking manager tu as eu peur ? Hiruma rigolait à gorge déployée.

- Que..Hiruma qu'est-ce qui ..Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle sentit les bras du démon se desserrer de son corps. Il plaqua son dos contre le mur et lui sourit.

- Tu es lourde, tu le sait ça !? Et il rigola de plus belle.

Mamori énervée lui rétorqua.

- Tu m'a fait quoi espèce de..Il lui mit sa main sur la bouche et s'approcha de celle-ci.

« Oh mon dieu, pensa-elle pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rapproche encore comme la dernière fois »

- Tu es si naïve. Kékéké. J'ai gagné fucking chieuse.

La rousse ouvrit grand les yeux, « il n'aurait quand même pas osé.. »

-Tu m'a droguée ?! Elle recula et le poussa contre le mur courant le plus vite possible. Elle trouva les escaliers, descendit et se dirigea vers la porte qui lui semblait être la principale. Elle n'avait même pas pensée dès le début à allumer les lumières. Elle voulu l'ouvrir mais la voix du blond la stoppa.

- Tu semblais tellement vouloir te mesurer à moi fucking manager. Je t'ai juste rendu la pareil en mettant dans tes fucking choux à la crème des somnifères, mais il semblerait que tu avais déjà mal à la tête donc ça a sûrement accentué huhuhu.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu jouer avec toi ! C'est ta faute, tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire chier « enfin si mais...pensait-elle et d'ailleurs comment savait-il qu'elle avait mal à la tête ? »

- Ohoho la fucking rousse devient grossière. Ah et puis, si tu cherches la porte principale elle est tout à gauche kukuku.

- Tu m'as emmené chez toi ?! Mamori se sentit gênée, il fallait qu'elle parte et vite.

Hiruma la regarda partir avec un petit rictus.

* * *

Les voyages avec les clubs allaient bientôt commencer. Le but était que chaque club aille dans une autre ville observer les matchs de ceux qui avait remportés des tournois. Bien sûr, le club de football américain n'allait pas passer entre les filets. La rousse savait que ce voyage ne lui permettrait pas de fuir Hiruma. Il l'avait droguée puis emmené chez lui... « Je parie qu'il a fait exprès de venir ce fameux soir car il savait que j'allais m'évanouir. Mais pourquoi m'avoir emmenée chez lui ? »

Mamori avait eu tout le week-end pour y réfléchir vu que cette incident s'était produit le vendredi soir.

La rousse marcha en direction de l'école en chassant ces images de sa tête, la semaine ne faisait que commencer.

**Et voilà, finalement avec vos commentaires j'ai été plus que motivée à faire la suite.**

**Oui bon vous me direz, j'ai mis quasi 4 mois mais je commençais le boulot donc voilà. **

**Vous me pardonnez ? (yeux pleins de larmes)**

**Sinon vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai fait plus long hein hein :)**

**Je vous remercie pour vos comms ça fait plaisir mes petit chatons.**


End file.
